Chocolates
by Lynn Jones
Summary: Valentine's Day fun with the two main pairings in Tech Support and Attenuation. Prize, birthday gift, and holiday ficlet featuring the cast of Tech Support and Attenuation. Post-Attenuation. ShizuoxOC. IzayaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prize fic for Alwaysblu, or at least it started that way. It'll be more than a oneshot because I decided to break it up. There will be at least one more chapter, maybe two, since this is now a prize fic, a birthday present, and a holiday ficlet.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs, and the idea to do this came from Alwaysblu**

"Tania, that was a horrifying experience and we are never doing that again," Arlua announced, grimacing. Tania smothered a laugh and composed herself.

"But it's a tradition," she protested as calmly as she could. The technician glared at her.

"Tania Yuuki, I am a computer technician, the girlfriend of a certain insane information broker, the best friend of a man who throws vending machines, and the sort-of-adopted-sister of a guy who drives around with his friends in a van. I try to be open minded, but this idea was pushing it from the start, and I am now covered in this horrid stuff. Do you think I care about tradition at the moment?" she demanded, holding her arms away from her body, partially to emphasize the large amount of chocolate cooling and hardening on her clothes and partially to keep the stuff from spreading.

Tania eyed her chocolate-covered friend and bit back a snicker.

"In all fairness, that was Supai's fault," she pointed out. Arlua gave her an irritated look, then sighed.

"Remind me to send him a computer virus for Valentine's day," the technician muttered.

"Hey, you got plenty made before he decided to practice his shooting and hit the bowl of melted chocolate you were holding -multiple times," Tania pointed out. Arlua scowled.

"Shut up."

"Oh, relax. You can use the flea's nearest bolt hole; I know you've got a key and a change of clothes there," the teacher said with a grin.

"How-" Arlua's expression soured. "Supai." Tania nodded, the look in her eyes entirely too cheerful for Arlua's mood.

"See you in the morning; they'll be set and ready to deliver by then," she assured the technician, who sighed.

"All right. But that brat better not shoot any more of my chocolates," she grumbled. "And don't tell anyone about me having access to his bolt holes!" Her friend raised an eyebrow as if to ask who she would possibly tell.

"Just remember to bribe the brat. Otherwise he might sell the information," Tania advised.

"Great. Thanks for reminding me," Arlua snapped. Then she looked down at the chocolate staining her shirt. "This is going to take forever to get out. At least it's dry now, so it won't spread."

"Don't worry about it. If you and get it, I'll take care of it tomorrow or the day after, okay?"

"Whatever. See you tomorrow," Arlua added, turning towards the door.

"Good bye," Tania replied. Once the door had closes behind the technician, the teacher glances toward the room she knew the young informant was hiding in. "She's gone, Supai."

"I know. And I know she'll thank me later," he replied cheerfully, sticking his head out of the room and grinning. "They both will, unless he screws it up."

"This is the flea. His job is to screw stuff up," Tania pointed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Alwaysblu for prompting me to do a Valintene's Day ficlet, even though it's a few weeks before the actual holiday. This has been really fun, a nice break from trying to remember which characters in Attenuation know what parts of what's going on. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs. **

Arlua returned to Tania's apartment in the morning to find that her friend had already left for the day. There was a note on the door directing her to the neighboring apartment to pick up her share of the chocolates, which Tania had already put into a box for her.

After collecting the chocolates, she made her way to the park, where Izaya was supposed to meet her.

Tania waited nervously, watching Shizuo make his way toward her. They had agreed to meet down the street from the park, hoping to avoid a run-in with a certain information broker.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Shizuo greeted her, grinning. She smiled up at him, the open, joyful smile that she rarely showed to anyone else.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she replied, holding out the small box she had prepared. He blinked and took it carefully, not wanting to accidentally crush it. When he opened it, he stared from the contents to her and back.

"Did you make these yourself?" he asked softly. She nodded, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"Yeah. I talked Arlua into making some for the flea, too," she added, a spark of mischief in her eyes. Shizuo laughed.

"Arlua? Seriously? I didn't think she did stuff like this," he commented. Tania grinned.

"She doesn't. But this year I made her. Anyway, are you going to try them?" she inquired, nervousness returning. Her boyfriend nodded and took one of the chocolates out. He lifted it to his mouth and paused just before tasting it. "What is it?"

"Izaya," he growled, lowering the chocolate and glaring over her shoulder. Tania turned and scowled, and expression she typically reserved for the informant and other people who irritated her more than she had thought possible.

"Go away, flea. Your technician's waiting for you," the teacher snapped. Izaya smirked.

"I know.~ I was just on my way to see her, and I overheard that you had made chocolates for the monster," he said loftily. Tania started to reach for her gun, and Izaya tutted and skipped around her to snatch a chocolate from the container in Shizuo's hand. The blond's expression darkened.

"Go away, flea. I don't want you spoiling today," he snarled. Izaya just smirked and examined the candy in his hand.

"You made these yourself? I must say I'm disappointed," he mused. "They probably don't taste good." He took a bite and made a face. "See? Too sweet." Then he tossed the half-eaten chocolate back into the container and turned to skip away, ignoring the fury in Shizuo's expression and the fact that Tania had drawn her gun. He would have left, but instead he came to a halt and blinked in surprise, because Arlua was standing there, glaring at him.

"You have to go out of your way to ruin everything, don't you?" she snapped. "You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago, and I start walking in the direction you were supposed to come from, thinking maybe you got held up by an early morning client or something, and I find you here, screwing with Tania and Shi?" The technician's voice was quiet and sharp, laced with anger.

"Lu-chan-" the information broker started. She scowled and cut him off with a glare – something Tania wished she could do, just to make the aggravating man shut up – and turned to her friends.

"I'm sorry about him. You two should go, enjoy your day together. I'll deal with the germ," Arlua said shortly. Tania nodded, forcing her scowl to fade, and turned to Shizuo.

"Come on. He's not worth it. Not today," she murmured, seeing that her boyfriend was eyeing the nearest street sign. He sighed heavily and nodded, then held a hand out to Tania. The two walked away, hand in hand, and Arlua saw Tania reach over to the container that Shizuo was holding to take out the half-eaten chocolate and throw it away. Then the teacher reached into the container again and selected another one. This one she held up to the blond's mouth, pressing it gently to his lips. He opened his mouth and took the chocolate gently, closing his lips around her fingertips for a moment, then pulling back just enough so she could retrieve her hand.

"Delicious," he murmured, savoring the treat. "That damn flea's too sour to appreciate sweet things," he commented, licking his lips. Tania blushed slightly, then stopped walking just long enough to stretch up on tiptoe to kiss him. He smiled softly at her and let go of her hand to brush a stray bit of hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Ani," he told her.

"I love you, too," she replied.

**A/N: By the way, since I didn't detail how Arlua deals with Izaya, I will have at least one more section to do for this fic. Hopefully it will be up soon. I will definitely have it up by Valentine's Day though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't get this uploaded yesterday, guys! Here it is, though: the final chapter of Chocolates.**

**Disclaimer: I own Arlua and Tania and half a dozen other OCs who are only mentioned in this fic (if that) but I don't own anything or anyone that's part of the DRRR! franchise.**

"So, you'll deal with me, will you?~" Izaya murmured as he followed Arlua down the street. She stalked along, refusing to look at him, a small box held in her hand. Instead of answering, she took a sharp corner with no warning, ducking down a side street before the information broker could react. He paused and blinked, then turned down the side street after her. He glanced around and found the technician standing in the shadow of a building. The box in her hand was open now, and there was something in her other hand. Something that she threw at him.

Izaya ducked to avoid said _something_, only for a second projectile to hit him squarely between the eyes. He let out a soft half-yelp, half-laugh of surprise, and a third projectile soared neatly into his open mouth. He choked and jerked, then paused.

Arlua watched smugly as he rolled her improvised projectile around in his mouth, tasting it carefully. She smirked as he chewed thoughtfully, his expression openly curious for once. The "projectile" was one of the chocolates she had made the day before with Tania. Her friend had made Shizuo's chocolates extra sweet, since the bodyguard was known to have an astonishing sweet tooth for a grown man, while Arlua had searched for a way to make the treats meant for Izaya with as little sweet flavor as possible, since her irritating boyfriend had often disparaged sweet things.

The result was a dark chocolate coating around a bittersweet filling. Apparently the flavor met with Izaya's approval, because he was smiling when he swallowed.

"Why, Lu-chan, you managed to make a chocolate that I like,~" he practically purred. "You never cease to amaze me, you know?~" In response, she launched another chocolate at him. Instead of dodging like she had expected, he ducked his head and caught the flying treat with his mouth. The technician blinked. She had seen him so some strange things, but this took the cake. Or the handmade candy, as it were.

"You weren't acting very amazed a minute ago," she snapped, struggling to contain her amusement and maintain her aura or irritation. "It's Valentine's Day. You're supposed to be all cutesy and stuff when I give you chocolates."

"Well, you know, technically you threw them at me, which is very untraditional and surprisingly endearing," he replied cheerfully. She scowled and held out the box, holding up her free hand to show that she wasn't going to throw anything else at him.

"Happy now?" she grumbled. When he nodded and took the box with a smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes. "You are absolutely impossible, and I refuse to forgive you for being late and messing with Shi and Tania instead of meeting me on time," she informed him haughtily. The informant's smirk just grew at her announcement, and suddenly his cheeks were tinged with a faint blush.

"Lu-chan, did you make these yourself?" he gasped, beaming at her in a very un-Izaya-like way. She frowned at him, but he sidled over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, holding the box of chocolates in his other hand as if it were the most valuable treasure in the world. "You're so wonderful.~ I love you so much!~"

Arlua gaped at him. What had gotten into him? Then she remembered what she had said just moments before.

"_It's Valentine's Day. You're supposed to be all cutesy and stuff when I give you chocolates."_

"Seriously?" she muttered. The informant, one of the most feared men in Ikebukuro, was now snuggling up to her in public and gushing random praises in her ear. "Are you having some sort of random attitude modification episode or something?"

"But Lu-chan said I should be cutesy," he protested, eyes wide and innocent, tone quivering slightly. "Don't you like it, Lu-chan? I thought this was what you wanted. I thought I should give you something, since you gave me these wonderful chocolates," he continued, the faint blush – which was certain was positive was completely fake – growing and spreading.

"You idiot, that's what White Day is for," she snapped, slightly unnerved by his sudden change in behavior.

"Wah! Lu-chan is being so mean all of a sudden!" her boyfriend exclaimed. Arlua sighed and decided to just ignore him. She started walking toward the nearest of Izaya's Ikebukuro apartments/bolt-holes, determined to get there as quickly as possible. The raven-haired man's antics were starting to embarrass her as people recognized him and began to stare, wondering at why the infamously unattached information broker would be so obviously doting on a woman as he followed her down the street, holding a box of homemade chocolates, on Valentine's Day.

"Okay, okay!" she hissed after half a block. "I'll forgive you on two conditions!" Izaya watched her earnestly, his positively love struck expression making her want to poke his cheek to check for a mask or something. When had he learned to act like a lovesick teenager? And how had he known it would strike her as so out of character as to be unnerving?

_He must be getting better at predicting me,_ she thought, irritated. He was still watching her, waiting for her conditions.

"Yes, Lu-chan? I'll do anything for you,~" he practically cooed. Arlua scowled, and more people stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold.

"Make that three," she amended. "One, you had better get me a good White Day present in return. Two, we're doing things my way tonight." Interest sparked in his eyes at that one, and he was tempted to drop his act and hurry her to their destination so he could find out what all that entailed. But then he controlled himself and continued to simper at her. She glared at him, fighting back a blush at all the attention they were getting from intrigued bystanders. "Three, cut the cutesy act, okay? You're embarrassing me," she muttered.

Izaya chuckled, letting his act fall away, and kissed her thoroughly – to the amazement and confusion of their still-growing audience – before replying.

"I agree to your terms, Lu-chan,~" he murmured as she blinked up at him, stunned by his actions. Since he didn't want her targeted by his enemies, he usually kept the public kissing to a minimum. Today, though, he didn't seem to care who saw what. "And I really am sorry that I upset you," he added seriously. The sudden michievious glint in her eyes made him a little nervous, but at the same time, he was eager to see what his above-humans Lu-chan was planning. After all, since she was the one person who could keep him guessing in an enjoyable manner, he decided not to even try predicting what she was up to this time.


End file.
